


Kinktober Day 5

by wiired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Blood, Cuts, M/M, NSFW, Werewolf, furry kinda shit, intercourse, knots, mention of mild injury, monster fucking, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: Basically transformed werewolf Patton goes to town on his dummy gay twink LoganIt’s rly ooc i’m sorryThis was a day late because work was hell and i’ve had a migraine for 2 days awesome





	Kinktober Day 5

Monster/Demon Fucking - Logicality + Werewolf Patton

To Logan, dating a werewolf wasn’t actual that difficult. So long as he paid attention to his dietary requirements, gave him enough attention, ensured they went out a lot so he could expel his additional canine energy, things were simple.   
But every six months on a full moon, things became a little more complicated. Because Patton was part canine, he still went through a heat cycle due to having that deep down, evolutionary desire to breed. This was... kind of difficult though when only about ten percent of the population were werewolves and he was gay. That was another thing Logan had to look out for. On most occasions he would keep his distance, Patton would lock himself in his room, howling and humping on things until the rut was over. Then came that shameful look on his face and the puppy eyes as he crammed the sheets he had made a mess on into the washer.   
——————

“What?! Logan, no! You can’t do this, I get super violent and I don’t want to hurt you in any way. Plus I turn all... dog like. Even more than this,” Patton frowned, gesturing to his ears and the tail that was tucked between his legs. 

“I have absolutely no issue with this as long as we come prepared. You become bigger? I buy something bigger to prep myself with. You hurt me? I ensure we have a first aid kit on stand by. I have thought this through and I understand the risks, right from having to call an ambulance all the way down to the constant torment from Roman about how I must be, what he likes to call, a ‘furry’.”

Logan really had thought it through. He had made a list, he had bought half the things they would need already. He already had a pretty huge tub of lube ready and a varying amount of sizes in condoms, not that they’d end up using them. He had taught himself to properly dress and stitch a cut if Patton’s claws had dug in too deep, bought bottles of water to put by the bed, etc etc. There was no way he wasn’t ready. 

“I just really don’t want to hurt you,” The shorter man spoke softly, taking his partners hands into his own and squeezing softly, “I love you too much to let my silly werewolf business hurt you or upset you. I’d hate myself for it forever!”

”This goes both ways. Because I love you too much to leave you to suffer through immense sexual frustration by yourself. Don’t think I don’t notice that you make yourself too sore to copulate with me after you come back into yourself,” He squeezed his hands in return, “Let me do this for you.”  
—————

Although incredibly nervous, Logan was very ready. He had left the house to go to the store to allow Patton to do his transformation in peace, since the other was always a little embarrassed about doing it around others. As he opened the door he already heard the whimpers and the growls, very quickly being met with the smell of sweat and sex. He had... practically become nose blind to it as this point, but it still took him by surprise. 

“Patton?” He called softly, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket before walking through the hall. He saw his partner on the couch, a pillow pressed tight between his legs, whining as he tried to get some kind of relief out of it. He looked so much different too. Still human, sort of, but with pointed ears and dark eyes, hair covering his entire form, claws slicing into the fabric of the cushions. Although he looked animalistic, he easily became turned on just by seeing the size of his dick because oooh boy that was going to make it hard to stand. Good thing he took some days off work just in case.   
Upon seeing his partner, Patton’s pointed ears pricked up and he rushed over quickly, small yips of excitement leaving him as he scooped up the smaller man with ease. Nuzzling his neck and emitting an almost purr like noise, he carried him up the stairs and to their bedroom. Although his animal instincts had pretty much fully kicked in, he still had basic human instinct too, like going to the bedroom for sex and sleep, going to the bathroom for that stuff, etc. Logan was a little too preoccupied by the fact he could feel his partners very erect cock pressing against him through his pants to care about the fact they were going to his room. He had prepped himself earlier that day, had a large tub of lube on the bed stand. This should be somewhat painless if his partner isn’t too violent with him.   
Logan jolted when he was dropped on the bed, gasping sharply when his clothes were literally torn off by the sharp claws that had grown in place of nails. Good thing he wasn’t wearing his smart shirt, though he was going to miss his comfortable pair of jeans. Foreplay? Forget it. Logan had kind of expected that but Patton was clearly impatient, tiny little whine noises coming from his throat due to his desperation. He shushed him softly by putting fingers to his lips, getting the lube to cover the others length, smiling at the soft yips he got in response to touching and stroking him. Should he be concerned that he can barely wrap his hand around the width? Probably. Is he too horny to care? Absolutely. He laid back on the bed, legs sprawled open. Not even a few seconds after he felt the thickness force it’s way in, pain and pleasure ripping through his lower body. Not once did he think this was a mistake, but he was regretting not buying a bigger dildo to prep himself on. 

“F..fhhhuck, Pat,” He panted, looking up at the barely human creature above him, meeting onyx eyes with his own blue ones, “Are y- fUCK!”

The question he was trying to ask was “are you listening?” but it was very apparent by the fact he was suddenly being pounded into that he wasn’t. The feeling was far from unpleasant, Patton reaching so deep into him that he hammered his prostate with every thrust, his width making him hurt in a way that just made the coiling heat in his stomach intensify. Just the fact he was so overwhelmed by the feeling, the weight and width fucking into him brutally, was enough to make his cock spill, his body shaking as an orgasm washed over him without warning. Patton’s claws pressed into his hips as Logan clenched around him due to the orgasm, growling at the delight and relief this was bringing him from his unbearable rut. This felt so much better than the pillow and deep down in his mind he was aware that his partner needed a bit more delicate care, so when he noticed the cuts on his hips from his claws begin to bleed, he let go and held with his palms rather than his claws. The pain barely bothered the human though, if anything making him even more aroused just from the combination of senses. He was so turned on, so filled, in pain, everything and the adrenaline it caused rushing straight to his still hard dick, causing it to weep precome pitifully. Logan’s moans were coming out as broken cries and pleas for more because it was so much he didn’t even know what to say or do other than melt mindlessly. He could feel his partner becoming impossibly more wreckless and forceful, telling him that he was close to coming. What he didn’t quite expect was the swelling that he felt against his entrance as he continued thrusting. 

“Pa.. Pat, wh-“ He tried, barely able to get words out before he groaned loudly, the growth forcing into him and a hot load of come filling him up. He trembled softly, panting still as he felt the creature adjusting their position so he was laying on his back, Logan sat with the knotted cock still firmly inside. He figured that he would be there a while. 

“Are you.. are you alright?” Logan asked, voice croaky and broken from straining it so. When he received a little bark in response he smiled tiredly, lazily stroking himself as he pushed back on the knot. In mere moments he was shaking, groaning and spilling on his hand before flopping down against him. 

“Was that better than the other times?”

Another little bark and Patton was nuzzling his neck, licking a stripe just behind his ear. If he wasn’t already covered in sweat and come he might have grimaced. 

“Will we be here a while?”

He thought he felt Patton nod that time as he pressed his face into his neck to hold him closer. When the other yawned, he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well... I suppose rest wouldn’t hurt us.”


End file.
